


The Good Son

by Deans_Fetish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Love, Gen, possible blasphemy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-06
Updated: 2010-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deans_Fetish/pseuds/Deans_Fetish
Summary: Castiel writes a letter to his Father.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Valentines Day prompt in spn_drabble on LiveJournal.

A good soldier, that’s all I knew to be. 

Listen to my orders and carry them out. 

But then, I was shown more. I was told to make a choice. 

Right or wrong, I don’t know. But, I made a choice, and my choice was to help.

I will care for the creatures you love so much, until the time that I am no more, for now, I truly love them too. 

Others tell me that we are alone, but I don’t believe it. I still _feel_ you out there, somewhere. 

Happy Valentines Day, Father… wherever you are.

Love,  
Castiel


End file.
